Will to Survive
by drich147
Summary: A small oneshot about the war in Mass Effect 3, when Earth is under siege. This feature the Pokemon Humanity replacing Mass Effect Humanity


Um, uh, I don't even, there are no words…

Yeah.

I have no Idea where this unnatural thing came about.

Deep within the dark recesses of my mind, this spawned.

Here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I don't own Mass Effect, they belong to their respective owners, ETC.

((()))

He ran.

Ran as fast as he could.

In the middle of this war zone, slowing down meant death.

He, like all others in this war for survival, did not want to die.

A trained veteran, He was used to the sounds of battle.

Whether it was the sounds of metal flying or fire consuming, he was used to it.

He dove behind cover, coming to a stop next to another man who was hiding.

No words were said, no words needed to be said.

As one, the moved, one going left, the other right.

He raised his gun and fired.

From the gun, a bolt of lightning emerged, came and targeted a twisted mockery of living beings.

Now, the monstrosity was a being of metal, but a husk of the human it was born from.

The lightning hit, and the Husk was annihilated.

A sound passed through his ears, and he flung himself behind cover, just in time to dodge a red beam of light.

The beam clipped his shields, draining them to zero in an instant.

His companion wasn't so lucky.

The man was hit fully in the chest, he died instantly, with a gaping charred hold through his body.

Another sound came from his right, one of slight static, he turned to raise his gun, but realized he was too late, as the husk was already leaping towards him

"META!"

The husk's path was promptly intercepted by wall of metal.

The wall, in truth a leg, possessed three large spikes on the bottom of it. The leg came down on top of the husk, and tore it in two.

Again, before he could even react, the red beam of death shot out again, targeting his saviour.

The beam struck his saviour, and the beam deflected from it.

The being did only one thing. It turned to look at the source of the laser, an oddly cuttlefish shaped being of metal, A Reaper, and finished it's sentence.

"GROSS!"

The being, a Pokemon named Metagross, glowed for a split second, before unleashing what centuries worth of trainers described only as "A beam of pure, infinite power."

The beam moved, stretched towards the Reaper, and fulfilled the reputation it possessed.

That being the utter obliteration of all it touched.

Kinetic barriers did not, _could not_, stop this beam.

The reaper fell to the ground, possessing a brand new hole in the side of it's eons old structure.

The building behind the reaper did not fall, though it, and the buildings behind it, now possessed another hole.

The man got up, and walked next to Metagross, he whispered a thank you to it and turned to the rest of the city.

The havoc being reaped in the city was far more than this little street he was in.

He saw a thousand Pokemon and Humans, working together and moved through the reapers.

He saw a hundred reapers reply in turn, lancing out with red beams of death.

Countless Oculus flew throughout the sky, meeting them were countless Pokemon and Fighters, the two sides duking it out for supremacy.

And suddenly, everything changed.

It was not obvious, or at least, not immediately obvious.

There was a change in the air, a gathering of power.

Power he had only felt once in his lifetime.

The power of a God.

And then, space ruptured.

A rip in space, pink in colour, massive in size.

What came through the rift was more terrifying than an anything else in existence.

The being, despite being pink and white in colour, was simply terrifying.

Massive, and exuding an aura of power that made it obvious just who this being was, it rose it's hand, and sliced.

Space shattered as the slice took form in the real world, the very concept and vastness of space temporarily became condensed inside a small wave of pink power.

The wave flew, and 10 reapers that were in its path literally ceased to exist.

The power in the air doubled, and instead of space rupturing, Time did.

Manifesting as a hole in the air, it was actually a hole in time.

What came through was just as terrifying and awe-inspiring as its counterpart.

Four legged, blue, silver and black, the being drew in a breath, and **roared**.

Time was not something physical, touchable, and only observable. It was infinite and unrelenting.

The blue wave that came from the beings mouth was all of these things. Blatantly defying logic just so that it could strike something.

The wave was omnidirectional, though its effects where only observed when it came into contact with the Oculus and Reapers.

Both ceased to exist, not just in the physical realm, but from the beginning of time itself.

The wave stopped once it reached one hundred metres, simply no longer being real.

The pressure in the air did not change, but the third being of power was there, just as suddenly as one could blink.

There was no portal, no pressure. This being needed neither.

It could slip between the realms just as easily as blinking, for it was a being of distortion and reverse, of shadows and light, something that did not need to make sense.

Its effect upon the mortal realm was much less pronounced than its counterparts.

One second, there were Reapers and Oculi, then, there weren't.

He could name all three beings.

Palkia.

Dialga.

Giratina.

The war took another pace, the powers of three Gods alongside the power of Pokemon and Humans alike. The war became one not of survival, but one to end all wars.

They would win, the final being of creation assured that.

The final being did not interfere in the mortal realm on its own, doing so would likely annihilate all of existence, and it wasn't particularly keen on repairing it all again.

Instead, it sent something it created to do that for him.

The saviour would die, but he would be brought back, and he would defeat the reapers once and for all.

Such was the final beings plan.

And Arceus would have his plan followed, for he was the creator of all.

((()))

So.

What do you guys think?

Good? Bad?

Leave a review, tell me what you think, etcetera


End file.
